1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing ink and water build-up on an ink roller in a printing press. The present invention also relates to a device for scavenging unused ink from an ink roller in a printing press, to allow the return the unused ink to the ink fountain.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Ink stripping wheels have been used to remove excess ink and/or water build-up from the non-printing areas of an ink roller train. This build-up is caused by the tendency of ink to migrate during printing operations to the ends of the ink roller train and build up at the ends of the rollers. Such build-up can cause pitting of the ink rollers, resulting in permanent damage to the rollers and the deterioration of print quality. Such buildup can also alter lithographic chemistry on the outside edges of the image areas. Ink stripping wheels manufactured by the Baldwin company have been placed adjacent the ink rollers in prior art printing presses to remove such build-up.
Ink stripping wheels include a first roller, generally constructed of an elastomeric material such as rubber, which contacts the ink roller. The first roller removes excess ink from the area of the ink roller which it contacts. A second roller, often constructed of a metallic material such as steel, contacts the first roller and removes ink from the first roller. A blade contacts the second roller and strips ink from the second roller, which stripped ink is dumped into a trough or catch pan below the blade.
Ink stripping wheels have certain disadvantages. First, the stripping wheels are of relatively complicated design with several moving parts, and therefore can be difficult to maintain. Furthermore, these devices require significant maintenance and set-up time and operator interaction during operation. Finally, the moving parts of ink stripping wheels can have high failure rates when the press is operated at over 2000 fpm (feet per minute).